Guilty Pleasure
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: She shivered lightly under my touch and turned to lie on her back. I let out a long sigh and removed my hand,  "I should go, it's not right me being here." AMUTO! ONE-SHOT


_**Amu's POV**_

Amu yawned and went to stretch her back but was restricted. Exhausted, she dismissed it and relaxed back into her bed. She felt an uncomfortable ach and raised her arm over her head to readjust. Her hand brushed something that felt like skin, wondering higher her fingers felt an ear.

Half conscious she moved her hand higher, feeling silky hair tickle her hand. She ran her hands over it then over what felt like an arm that lead to her waist.

_. . . Why I'm stuck . . .?_

She thought groggily not finding it odd that someone was in her bed. The extra warmth was comforting and the heavy weight on her waist was reassuring. Amu brought her arm back up and laid it on the crook of the person's neck, the uncomfortable ach now gone. The second being let out a heavy sigh and his arm tightened around her bringing her closer, his cheek resting lightly on her head.

They sunk back into a blissful sleep, the late night wind cooling the room through the open door. Their breathing was slow and peaceful, the look of complete serenity on their faces.

SLAM! "Ya so I told him that if he screwed up she was gonna hit the road" a load voice boomed from outside. A group up friends where making their way out of the house heading towards the car.

"Will you stop telling everyone that, you're going to make it sound like the argument is worse than it is" a women's voice scolded.

The man clicked his tongue "Can't make something sound worse if it already is" he replied taking out a cigarette.

"If they do break up she's going to blame you, right Hiroshi" a new voice entered.

"Ah yeah, right" Hiroshi replied.

The noisy conversation echoed in the sleeping girl's ears, bringing her from her dead sleep. She buried her face into the others chest trying to drown out the noise, letting out a small moan of annoyance. She wrapped her arm further around the boy, their heartbeats felt through their connecting chest.

The boy let out a frustrated sigh, giving Amu a light squeeze he slowly got up. He gently laid her arm on the bed and maneuvered his body over hers. Amu snuggled into his pillow, letting his sent invade her dreams.

Her mind started to whirl with colors of the night. Black, blue, and the gleam of the moon formed into the shadow of a man.

She felt her throat tighten with flittering fear, and then disappear when he turned around and the glow of his cobalt eyes lifted her heart.

"Ikuto . . ." she whispered as his form changed into his school clothes. He walked toward her slowly, smooth and full of grace. Amu felt her heart flutter with anticipation as he got closer and closer. He stopped no further than a couple of inches from her, his warm breath dancing across her neck. He slowly reached up and brushed his hand over her cheek, the hands continues movement sent a shiver down Amu's back.

Ikuto removed his hand and let out a long sigh "I should go, it's not right me being here."

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I closed the window doors as quietly as I could, knowing I should be on the other side.

_What am I doing here?_

"mmm . . . Ikuto . . ." I quickly turned around only to find Amu fast asleep, nuzzling the pillow I was once using. I let a small smile escape as I softly walked back over to her slumbering self. I sat at the edge of the bed, propping my arm on the other side of her waist so I could look her over. I brought my other hand up to her face and softly stroked her cheek.

Besides everything, I would have to say I loved her eyes the most. Such an unusual color of golden honey like her body was created to simply decorate her eyes and nothing more.

She shivered lightly under my touch and turned to lie on her back. I let out a long sigh and removed my hand,

"I should go, it's not right me being here."

I pushed of the bed, letting my weakness get to me; I let my fingertips run over her open hand.

"That's not fair"

The tip of my fingers where halted in her hand. Her eyes seemed to glow in the soft moonlight as her cheeks reddened.

"You've been here almost every night . . . but that's the first you've ever said that" she whispered, her grip on my fingers tightening.

"I thought you were asleep" I whispered, trying not to look into her eyes.

"How could you think I wouldn't notice _you?_"

"You never did before . . ."

"You never let me notice!" she snapped suddenly turning her head away in embarrassment. The room became silent as we both contemplated what the other said.

"You're the one with the excuses I'm the enemy, you're just a kid . . . yet here you are . . . night after night . . . breaking what little is left of me each morning when I wake up and you're not here."

Her hand still clung to mine. I sat back down on her bed, my back touching her slightly. I leaned over and let my head rest on her neck, the smell of strawberry's filling my lungs.

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't want you to get hurt . . ."

"That's a ridiculous excuse and you know it . . . I'm in danger everyday . . . the reason I'm not seriously hurt or worse dead right now . . ." she turned her head, making me shift to look her straight in the eyes,

"It's because you are always there to catch me, and as weak as I am I'm there for you too."

I let out a frustrated sigh "You're not weak, I am . . . always running away" I lifted my hand and brushed away a stray hair "Hurting you no matter what I do . . ."

She took my hand in hers "Then stay, it's as simple as that. Let me see you when I wake up, let me hold you when you're sad, let me smile when you laugh . . . please Ikuto . . . let me love you"

_**Amu's POV**_

His lips barely touched mine at first as his hands gently held the back of my neck. He slowly and lightly moved his lips around on mine, lips caressing lips. Slowly, Ikuto increased the pressure and used his lips to gradually part mine, leaving me slightly breathless. As our mouths opened together, he pulled me closer and continued to kiss me fervently. He let me go, and with what little time I had gasped for breath before he captured me again. His arms by this time were around me, and he held me close.

"Is that . . . a y-yes?" I gasped between kisses. He kissed down my jaw, turning my skin a deep flushed red. He nuzzled into my neck, squeezing my body closer to his.

"As long as you want me" he murmured, his lips grazing my neck slightly.

"If I didn't I would of kicked you out of here long ago" I mumbled feeling sleep taking over my senses.

I heard a deep chuckle and Ikuto kissed my neck "That's my Amu-koi."

R & R

\/


End file.
